Described below is a structure having at least one electrical component and at least one film composite laminated on a component surface of the component, the film composite having at least one electrically insulating insulation plastic film. A method for production of the structure is additionally specified.
An arrangement of this type is known for example from DE 103 35 155 A1. The component is a power semiconductor component applied on a substrate. The power semiconductor component has an electrical contact area averted from the substrate. A film composite including a plurality of electrically insulating insulation plastic films is laminated onto the power semiconductor component and onto the substrate. The individual insulation plastic films are laminated on under vacuum. This results in a particularly fixed and intimate contact between the power semiconductor component, the substrate and the film composite. As a result of the lamination, a surface contour given by a component surface of the power semiconductor component and a substrate surface of the substrate is reproduced by a surface contour of the film composite that is averted from the component surface and the substrate surface. The topography predefined by the component and the substrate is reproduced.
The power semiconductor component is soldered onto the substrate in such a way that an electrical contact area of the component is averted from the substrate. The electrical contact area of the power semiconductor component is electrically contact-connected with the aid of an electrical connecting line. The electrical connecting line is formed by a large-area electrical connecting track which is applied on the film composite and lead through a window in the film composite.
When an operating voltage of hundreds to a few thousands of volts is applied to the connecting track, a high lateral electric field can occur at an edge or corner of the connecting track lying on the film composite. In air the high electric field can lead to a creeping discharge on the film composite. Damage to the film composite can occur on account of the creeping discharge.